


Tenzin and Lin's First Time

by nepas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepas/pseuds/nepas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzin and Lin's first time having sex does not go anything like Tenzin planned. Then again, nothing ever does when he's with Lin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenzin and Lin's First Time

Tenzin was trying his best to act disappointed, but he was having trouble. How was he supposed to act upset that he would be spending the whole weekend with Lin?

His parents, Bumi, and Toph were off to the Fire Nation to help Zuko with riots that were dangerously getting worse.

Aang had, of course, wanted Tenzin to come as it would be a great opportunity for him to put his Air Nomad teachings into practice.

But Bumi had insisted that he go instead, claiming that as a future United Forces soldier, this would be a perfect way for him to put his leadership skills into practice and gain first-hand experience negotiating peace.

Bumi had won by making Aang feel guilty for always paying attention to his younger son.

And so that's how Tenzin and Lin were able to spend the weekend together and finally take their relationship to the next level and have sex.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Katara asked Tenzin as she finished placing the last bag on Appa's saddle.

"Mom, there's barely enough room with you, Dad, Bumi, and Toph. And someone has to take care of the bison and the lemurs. We all know Kya won't do it."

"Hey, I heard that!" Kya yelled. She was sitting on the steps to their house, looking incredibly bored.

"You know it's true," Tenzin yelled over his shoulder.

Kya rolled her eyes, knowing deep down that he was right.

Katara laughed at her kids. "No fighting while we're gone, you two. I don't want to come home to a wrecked house!"

Tenzin laughed. "We promise, Mom. I'm almost eighteen and Kya's nineteen! We'll be responsible."

"I know," Katara sighed, cupping her hand on her son's cheek. "I just don't like leaving you and Kya alone for the whole weekend."

Tenzin smiled. "Don't worry about us, okay?"

"I'll try my best. We will be very busy in the Fire Nation, though, so that'll distract me from worrying too much. I just wish you guys could come with us."

"Mom, we'll be fine. And I'm sure Bumi will tell us all about it, anyway."

"You bet I will!" Bumi shouted from his place on Appa.

"Katara, we better go. We promised Toph we wouldn't be late this time. And, the longer we wait, the greater the chance for something bad to happen to Zuko," Aang called down to his wife. He was seated at his usual spot on Appa, his staff next to him.

"I know, I know. I just hope we'll be able to sort this all out."

"We'll keep the peace," Aang said. "We always do."

Once Katara was safely on board Appa, all it took was a 'yip yip' from Aang and they were on their way.

"Finally!" Kya exclaimed once they were out of sight.

Tenzin turned around to look at his older sister.

"Now Jeong and I can finally go to the festival in Republic City."

"Mom and Dad said you could only go as long as it wasn't with him!" Tenzin gave her a pointed look.

Kya sighed. "Don't give me that look, Tenzin! I _love_ him. Mom and Dad just don't understand. They think he's hotheaded because he's a firebender, but he's not. And I know you're also up to something this weekend."

"What? Why would you think that?"

Kya scoffed at her younger brother. "You and Lin have been positively giddy all week. I'm surprised Mom and Dad didn't notice. You guys are definitely planning something."

Tenzin instantly felt his cheeks flush. "Uhh," he stammered, "I…well, I-"

"Listen, I don't care what you and that moody metalbender do in your free time. I really don't. Just don't say anything to Mom and Dad about what I'm doing this weekend and I won't say anything about what you're doing this weekend. Deal?" Kya stuck her hand out and Tenzin reluctantly shook it.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to go meet Jeong. I'll see you Sunday night."

Kya grabbed the bag she had put by the front door and then she was off, walking away from him.

Tenzin shook his head as he watched her leave. She was so rebellious. He went back inside the house to make sure everything was in order for tonight.

He wanted this weekend with Lin to be perfect; it had to be perfect. He had spent the whole week preparing for it when he found out that his parents and Toph would be gone for the weekend, leaving him and Lin completely alone.

Tenzin had finally mustered up the courage to buy the books he had been eyeing. He bought a thick one all about the female menstrual cycle and the best ways to avoid pregnancy. He told Lin which foods to avoid and then he had checked the kitchen cabinets and was a bit disturbed when he found all the necessary herbs Lin needed to take.

Tenzin also had bought some books about sex, not that he told that to Lin. He spent hours in his room at night, when everyone else was asleep, reading about the best positions to make a girl orgasm. He would lie awake after reading, fantasizing about Lin on top of him, Lin under him, Lin screaming his name…

A sudden knock on his door startled him. He looked at the time; it was only four o'clock. Lin wasn't supposed to come for another hour. It can't be her…?

Tenzin opened the door nervously. Sure enough, there she was, the girl of his dreams, standing in front of him in something he thought he would never see her wear.

"Is that…. you own a _dress_?" he asked, his mouth falling open.

She looked beautiful. The dress was a stark black, and it hugged every curve of her body. He had never seen her in something so revealing. He felt himself redden at the slight dip in the material at her chest, the tightness of the dress at her hips, the view of her long, pale legs….

"Yeah, so what? Can you just stop staring at me and let me in?" Lin asked, crossing her arms self-consciously over her body.

"Oh, um, yeah, of course, I'm sorry, it's just, you look beautiful…" Tenzin whispered softly. He opened the door wider to let Lin in.

"Thank you," she said, pushing past him to get into the house.

Tenzin closed the door and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"You're early, you know."

Lin bit her lip. "I know, I just couldn't wait any longer."

Tenzin's heart hammered in his chest. He cleared his throat. "Let me take your bag," he offered.

Lin handed it to him and their hands touched, causing Tenzin's breath to catch in his throat.

Tenzin walked to his room, Lin following right behind him. He placed her bag by his closet and then turned around so they were face to face.

"So, would you like something to eat? Or maybe some tea? I have jasmine, I know it's your favorite-"

"Tenzin," Lin said impatiently, interrupting him.

"Yes?"

"I didn't come here for tea. I came here for you." She grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers.

Tenzin gulped. "That's good because I just remembered that Kya drank the last packet of jasmine yesterday."

Lin laughed at her dorky boyfriend. "Just kiss me already."

"Okay," Tenzin whispered, closing the distance between himself and Lin.

He placed his hands on her face gently and Lin wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lin parted her lips and Tenzin slipped his tongue into her mouth. She sighed contently as his tongue caressed hers. She never got tired of kissing Tenzin. Not when he kissed her like this, like his life depended on it.

Tenzin pushed Lin up against his wall and she reached up and grabbed his hair. They were both panting, no matter how much they practiced their bending, they would always become short of breath when they were together like this, not that they got the chance very often.

Tenzin broke their kiss so he could suck on her neck.

"I'm going to miss your hair when it's gone," Lin sighed, playing with his shaggy brown locks.

"You'll get used to it," Tenzin said softly, biting down on her neck.

She moaned. "I'm so glad my mom can't see the hickeys you give me."

Tenzin suddenly smirked against her skin. "Nobody's going to be able to see the hickeys I'll be giving you soon."

Lin moaned at the thought. "Let's go to your bed. Now," she breathed. Tenzin picked her up and placed her on his bed gently.

"Take off my dress," she commanded, sitting up and turning around so he could reach the golden zipper.

"But it looks so pretty on you."

Lin rolled her eyes and shook her head. Typical Tenzin.

She was about to say something sarcastic, but the feeling of Tenzin's hands on her back stopped her. He moved her hair out of the way and ran his fingers down the length of her spine.

Lin bit her lip as Tenzin slowly started unzipping the dress.

When it was fully unzipped, Tenzin leaned in and kissed her back gently, loving the feeling of her soft skin against his lips.

Lin turned around when his lips left her back so they were face to face again. She let the dress fall down to her hips so her chest was exposed. Tenzin's eyes widened when he saw she had nothing on underneath her dress, not even underwear.

He felt himself harden instantly.

"You're staring again," Lin whispered, feeling embarrassed again.

"I'm- I'm sorry, it's just, you're so beautiful."

Lin smiled and lifted herself so the dress fell down her legs and to the wood of Tenzin's floor.

"Now it's your turn. Let's get rid of those robes."

Tenzin lifted the orange robes over his head and Lin placed her hands on his crotch and grabbed his penis through the soft fabric of his pants.

Tenzin groaned and Lin smirked, happy that she could affect Tenzin like that.

She moved her hands to the waistband of his pants and pulled both his pants and underwear down. Tenzin kicked them off when they reached his ankles.

She gasped when she saw his erection.

"That's… that's what's been under there? Fuck, you're huge."

Now it was Tenzin's turn to smirk. He pushed Lin back against his pillows and kissed her forcefully. Lin moaned; he had never kissed her like this before. She felt the urgency everywhere, his lips biting at hers, his hands gripping her hips, his erection pressing against the inside of her thigh.

He moved to her neck again, kissing that spot he knew drove her crazy. He then traveled down to her breasts, taking the nipple of her right one into his mouth.

"Tenzin…" Lin gasped as he bit down on it gently. Too gently.

He moved to her other breast and sucked at it too, using his hands to rub up and down her body.

Lin couldn't take it anymore. "Please, Tenzin… I need you."

He didn't need to be told twice. He moved up and kissed her gently on her lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as he positioned himself between her legs.

"Yes, I'm ready for you, Tenzin. I want you. I love you."

Tenzin's heart swelled. "I love you, too," he whispered against her lips as he entered into her.

Lin gasped at the feeling of him inside her.

Tenzin groaned at the sensation. It was unlike anything he had ever imagined.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice uneven.

"Yes, keep going…"

Tenzin slid further into her and she gripped the sheets. He knew she was in pain, but he didn't know what to do to make it better.

"Do you want me to stop? You're hurting."

"No, it'll get better, keep moving."

Tenzin kissed her as he slid in even deeper.

"Is that okay?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Yeah, it's okay, keep going," Lin breathed. She didn't want to admit that it hurt. She was tough, she was an earthbender, a metalbender, she was not fragile. She could get through this.

"Okay…" Tenzin said. He then began thrusting as gently as he could.

"Fuck," he muttered. He had never felt anything like this before. He closed his eyes as he went in and out of her.

"Oh," Lin said after a minute of him thrusting, "That's better…"

Tenzin quickened his pace and Lin moaned. She rubbed her hands down his back and gripped his ass. That was it for him; hearing her moan, the feeling of her hands on his skin, her breasts against his chest, the sensation of him inside of her…. he couldn't take it anymore.

"Shit," Tenzin groaned as he released himself into her. His head dipped down as he climaxed, panting uncontrollably.

When it was over, he collapsed onto her. After a minute, he pulled out of her, rolling over. He was trying to steady his breathing when he realized what had just happened.

"Oh, shit," he said, sitting up so quickly it almost made his head spin. He looked over at Lin, who was looking away from him.

"I'm just, um, going to go to the bathroom…" she trailed off, getting up and walking over to the bathroom that Tenzin shared with Bumi, the bathroom that he had spent all day yesterday cleaning so she wouldn't think he was a slob, even though it was all Bumi's mess.

He watched her walk, unable to avert his eyes from her perfect ass. She was beautiful and he couldn't get over the fact that she was his.

Well, maybe not anymore.

Tenzin groaned loudly when she shut the door and threw one of his pillows over his face.

What had happened? This didn't go the way he planned at all. She was supposed to be screaming in pleasure, not just lying there while he came.

It's like he forgot everything he had planned. He had spent so long thinking of this day, but the second he entered her, it's like none of that mattered. He had never felt such tension, such pleasure. He wasn't able to think straight.

He groaned again. Will Lin even want to stay the rest of the weekend? Probably not.

Suddenly he heard the door open and his heart quickened. He took the pillow off his face and sat up, watching Lin. His cheeks flushed when he saw her again.

Tenzin coughed loudly, trying to clear his throat. Lin sat down on the bed next to him and pulled his off-white sheet around herself.

"Um, Lin, I… I understand if you want to leave."

"Leave? Why would I leave?" Lin raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, well, I assumed that after what happened, you would, um, not want to stay."

Lin rolled her eyes. "You think I'm going to ditch you because you didn't make me come the first time we tried having sex?"

Tenzin's face flushed at her bluntness. "I just thought you'd be upset," he said softly, placing his hand against her cheek gently.

"I'm not upset. I mean, I'm kind of disappointed, but I had a feeling it would happen like that."

Tenzin's heart sank. "Why did you think it was going to happen like that?"

Lin laughed. "Tenzin, it was your first time having sex. I expected you to have a hard time… containing yourself." Lin tried to say it as gracefully as she could.

"Well, that's not how I imagined it happening."

"Oh?" Lin countered, giving Tenzin a look. "You imagined it?"

Tenzin blushed, thinking of the many sleepless nights he had laid in his bed, picturing Lin with him.

Lin leaned in close. "What did you imagine, Tenzin?" she whispered in his ear.

"You screaming my name," he whispered back.

Lin dropped the sheet and sat in Tenzin's lap, wrapping her legs around his lower back. He instantly felt himself harden at her touch.

"Tell me more," she said in his ear again.

"More?" he asked.

"Tell me how you imagined our first time happening."

" _Oh_. Um, well, I'd go slowly, taking care of you, loving you," he said quietly, looking into her pale green eyes.

He rubbed his hands down Lin's back. "I'd touch every inch of you, teasing you." He placed his hands on her ass and squeezed it.

"Go on," Lin encouraged him after Tenzin had been quiet for too long.

He blushed, looking away, thinking about his favorite fantasy.

"Don't leave me hanging," she whispered urgently, grabbing his face so he was looking at her again.

Tenzin swallowed. "I'd lay you down gently," he said, getting up and laying Lin down on the bed. "And then I'd get between your legs."

She opened her legs for him and his eyes widened at the view. He got between them and rested his forehead against Lin's. "And then I'd kiss you. Everywhere…." he whispered against her lips.

Tenzin kissed her lips and then traveled down to her neck. He went slowly, sucking on her collarbone. Lin moaned and he felt confidence surge through him.

He sucked at her breasts like he had earlier, causing Lin to moan again. This time, however, he moved his lips lower, kissing her navel.

Suddenly, Lin felt Tenzin's breath on her vagina and her eyes shot open.

"Is this… is this okay?" Tenzin asked, looking up at Lin.

Lin bit her lip. "I have fantasies too, Tenzin, and this has always been one of mine."

Tenzin grinned at her and she smiled back. She sat up, propping herself on Tenzin's pillows.

"I want to watch," she explained.

Tenzin repositioned himself so he was at her center. He gripped her hips and teased her by kissing the inside of her thighs. Lin felt the ache within her growing as his lips got closer and closer to her core.

She whimpered when he blew a gust of air on her. "Tenzin," she moaned.

She gasped when he finally placed his mouth against her. Her hands instinctively went to his hair, holding onto it tightly.

Tenzin explored her like he had always dreamed. He licked her folds and stuck his tongue inside of her.

"Mmmm," Lin moaned. She struggled to keep her eyes open so she could watch him.

Tenzin kept exploring, looking for that one spot…

"Oh!" Lin nearly screamed when Tenzin found it. He would be grinning if his mouth wasn't so busy. Now this is what he imagined being with Lin was like. This is how he wanted the night to go.

He pressed his tongue down on her clit causing Lin to let out a long moan. He then began sucking it. He took his hands off of her hips and started squeezing her nipples.

"Oh, fuck," Lin moaned. "Tenzin, please."

Tenzin started alternating between sucking and gently nibbling on it. The moans he was getting from Lin were encouraging him.

Lin forced herself to keep her eyes open so she could watch Tenzin eat her out. She could feel herself getting close, but it felt a million times better than when she fingered herself. She felt like she was floating...

"Shit, I'm going to come," Lin moaned, wrapping her legs around Tenzin's head and digging her hands into his scalp.

Tenzin swirled his tongue around her clit and then sucked it as hard as he could without hurting her.

"Yes!" Lin cried out, her back arching. Tenzin continued licking her as she rode her climax. He moved his hands from her breasts and held onto her hips to try and keep them in place.

Lin collapsed onto the bed when her climax was over.

"How was that?" Tenzin asked, looking up at her.

"Amazing. I'm seeing stars."

Tenzin laughed and moved to Lin's side, pulling her close.

"Are you tired?" he asked, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"No." Lin looked up at him, "You think we're done for tonight?"

"Aren't we? I mean you came, I came…"

"Tenzin, we've barely just begun."

"Really?"

Lin laughed. "We have to do something about this…." Lin reached down and grabbed his erection.

Tenzin flushed. Hearing Lin moan his name, watching her, _feeling_ her come undone had turned him on more than he ever imagined.

"I have an idea…" she whispered.

"You always do," Tenzin whispered back.

Lin pushed him down so he was flat on his back and she got on top of him so she was straddling him.

Tenzin smiled. "I like this view," he admitted, placing his hands at her hips.

"I think you'll last longer this way," she said. "I have more control."

"I'm still so sorry about that…"

"After eating me out like the way you did before you don't have to be sorry about anything, okay?" Lin reassured him, leaning down and kissing him sweetly on his lips.

He deepened the kiss and tightened his grip on her hips.

Lin broke it, moving her lips down to his neck. "It's my turn to leave you hickeys," she whispered against his skin.

Tenzin groaned. "I love it when you kiss me like this. And I love the feeling of your breasts on my chest."

"Turns out these things have more of a purpose than just getting in the way of my bending," Lin said, laughing.

"I love your breasts," Tenzin said. "I love everything about you."

Lin smiled at him and started kissing him everywhere…. his neck, his chest, his arms, his face.

She sat up finally, shifting all of her weight on Tenzin's groin, causing him to groan.

"Like that?" she teased, pressing harder against him.

"Yes," Tenzin said hoarsely.

"I want to ride you," Lin said seductively, rubbing her hands up and down Tenzin's chest.

Tenzin groaned again and tightened his grip on Lin's hips.

Lin bit her lip and wrapped her hand around Tenzin's penis, causing more moans to slip out of his mouth.

Lin rubbed his tip against her and now she was moaning too.

"Fuck," Tenzin yelled.

Lin then placed him at her entrance and she slowly slid down him. They both moaned at the feeling. Lin placed her hands on Tenzin's chest to steady herself.

Once Lin had slid down all the way, she started moving her hips to set a pace.

Tenzin watched as Lin moved; her breasts were bouncing wildly, her hair was all over the place, and her skin glistened with sweat. She was moaning loudly as she moved up and down his length. He loved seeing her, the tough, in control metalbender so free. And he loved knowing it was because of him.

He wanted so desperately to move his hips and quicken the pace, but he let Lin go at whatever speed she wanted. Lin being in control of their pace allowed him to think more clearly and he was able to enjoy being with her a lot more than he had the first time. He enjoyed every minute of it. Every minute of being with Lin so intimately.

"Tenzin," Lin moaned urgently.

"Yes?" He managed to say.

"I'm so close," she moaned. "Take me all the way."

Tenzin's heart beat rapidly against his chest at her words. He took one of his hands off of Lin's hips and brought it to her clit, hoping that rubbing it would get her off.

"Fuck," she cried out. She took one of her hands off of Tenzin's chest and rubbed her breast, moaning uncontrollably.

She quickened the pace and Tenzin groaned. He hoped Lin was close because he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh, right there!" Lin yelled as Tenzin pinched her clit.

Tenzin moaned and he came, unable to hold himself back.

Lin felt him release himself inside of her and she bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming as she came. She tried to keep riding him as she climaxed, but she was suddenly completely uncoordinated. She collapsed on top of Tenzin, lying on his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her as they tried to get their heart rates back down to normal.

Tenzin took several deep breaths as they laid there, trying to control his breathing. Nothing had ever made him breathe so sporadically.

"Enjoy that?" Tenzin asked her once his breathing was back in his control.

"Yes." Lin sighed contently.

"Do you want to sleep?" Tenzin asked her, rubbing her hands up and down her smooth skin.

"No."

Tenzin laughed. "Okay… do you want something to eat?"

"No."

Tenzin raised his eyebrows at her and she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"I want to go again."

Tenzin's mouth fell open. "Again?"

"I want to try it with you on top again."

"You're going to be sore tomorrow." He laughed.

"Good."

And so Tenzin laid Lin down on her back against his soft mattress and they spent the rest of the night being with each other, exploring each other, loving each other.


End file.
